


Anita Hollodick

by DocBevCulver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Complete, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBevCulver/pseuds/DocBevCulver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little *fun* and fantasy time on the holodeck for Jean-Luc and Beverly. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anita Hollodick

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes (2000): This was a challenge from my good friends, zoinky and thebevster. Thanks go to the two for beta reading this. 
> 
> Author’s Notes (2014): This story has been tweaked since all those years ago and now some 14 years later the story is the same but grammar errors fixed and restructured to flow better… so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> This story was, if memory serves (and my memory is not the best), a challenge on the last name my friend TheBevster saw on an invoice at her work. Last name was Hollodick and in the process of chatting in IRC in the wee hours of the morning and smut on the brain of all three of us, well this story came to light. 
> 
> This was done PURELY for fun.

********************************************

"Computer, load program Crusher One," Beverly Crusher called out.

"Program ready," The computers female voice spoke.

"Begin program." The yellow and black grid of the holodeck changed to resemble one of the many cabins of the U.S.S Enterprise.

************************************************

She pulled the form fitting halter top over her head, smoothing the sides with her hands, and looking into the mirror, she thought, 'Not bad, not bad at all!' 

Anita Hollodick was one of the top sex therapist in the entire Federation and she was preparing for her tour on board the, U.S.S. Enterprise, the first to receive a sex therapist. It was something that Star Fleet wanted to test and of course the Enterprise was to be the first guinea pig.

The door chimed, "Come in." 

Deanna Troi, counselor on board the Enterprise entered. Observing the clothing that Anita wore, the counselor could see why she was good at her work. The halter top, hugged ever curve, as her leather pants did the same. The counselor thought, 'I suppose the male gender of any race would open up and let out there sexual tension with an outfit like that.'

"Hello, Counselor Troi, what can I do for you?"

"I just came to speak with you." Deanna cleared her throat and continued, "Umm… I thought you should know that the crew is feeling a little uncomfortable about all of this, especially the Captain."

"Why?"

"Well, most don't even feel comfortable with me and I believe they are a little intimidated by your presence as well."

Anita smiled, "Well, then I should start with the Captain first."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, the Captain is the one that feels the most intimidated."

"Ah, well," Anita ushered the counselor towards the door, "don't worry, Counselor, I can handle the Captain. I believe he is like most captains, he leads by example." 

Deanna turned and said, "Well, yes, he does."

"Then that is what he will do! If the crew sees the Captain… oh how should I say this?" Anita gave a wicked smile, "If they see that the  
Captain is using my TALENTS then others will come. You'll see."

The door closed and obstructed the view of a very stunned Deanna Troi. Anita pressed her COMM-badge, "Anita Hollodick to Captain Picard."

"Yes, Ms. Hollodick, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Please, report to my quarters."

The audible moan on the other end and the long pause before answering, Anita knew she had a challenge on her hands. "I'm on my way, Ms. Hollodick, Picard out."

Anita smiled and began the preparations for the right mood that was need for this officer. 'This shall be interesting, indeed.'

********

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was nervous, he didn't like counselors in general and he knew he wouldn't like this newest edition. "Sex Therapy? Why would someone need a sex therapist on a ship?" 

As he pressed the chime, Jean-Luc's thought, 'Calm down, Johnny, you’re just here to talk to her, make her feel welcomed. Then you can leave.' 

The door opened up to reveal Ms. Hollodick, Jean-Luc was stunned. 'No wonder she is good at her work.' 

"Hello Ms. Hollodick," Jean-Luc said as he crossed the threshold, "How may I help you? Are the quarters to your liking?"

Anita smiled and answered, "Yes, Captain, but I do have one problem."

"I assure you, that I will help settle this, if possible." Jean-Luc said, as he gazed about the living area. 

Anita gestured to the couch and as Jean-Luc took a seat, he noticed the dim lighting and the smell of her perfume. He shook his head, to try and clear the thoughts that came, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I need your assistance," she said, as she took a seat next to him on the couch, she placed her hand on his knee, "It seems that the crew doesn't wish to use my services and I can tell by the way this ship runs, that you run this ship by example." 

She moved closer and continued, "In order for me to do my job. The crew will have to see that even you are willing to use my services."

Jean-Luc was speechless. He turned from her bright blue eyes and tried to think of a good excuse to leave, when her hand started to make move up from his knee to the middle of his thigh. He cleared his throat, "Ms. Hollodick, umm… I don't think I need your type of services, at this time."

Anita was not going to take no for an answer, "Everyone is in need of my services, at one time or another. I would say that you need them right now!" 

At the last statement, she was pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her hand moved up his thigh, and came to rest on his manhood.

Jean-Luc jumped slightly at the touch and kiss, but didn't offer to remove himself from the situation. Instead, he moved his hand from his side, to her red hair as he pulled her into his lap.

Anita broke the kiss and smiled, "My, my, Captain. I thought you were not in need of my services?"

Jean-Luc gave smug smile and continued with the kiss once more, as his hands slide slowly up her sides, under her tight halter top, bringing them around to cup her breasts. His thumb rubbed over the tips of her nipples and a moan escaped Anita's mouth.

Anita placed her hands on each side of his head and kissed him harder.

Jean-Luc took a nipple in between his fingers which he squeezed and twisted gently, causing a moan to come from the red head. 

She ground her center into his hardness as he rolled her taught nipple in his fingers, she could feel that tingle in her stomach. She leaned back and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up to his neck and then ran her hands down the well-developed chest. The feel of his flesh against her hands made the knot low in her belly constrict more, as she took one of his nipples into her fingers and twisted the same as he had done to her. 

A moan escaped from Jean-Luc's lips as Anita continued her ministrations. He's desire hardened and confined in his uniform pants, ached for release.

Anita reached down between them and rubbed his growing manhood through his pants, as they broke the kiss for some much needed air. She then quickly pulled her top off and tossed it behind her to the floor. 

She started to undo his pants and smiled as his manhood was still confined by his tight black briefs. She slid her hand down in his stomach and into the tight briefs and wrapped her hand around his hard shaft, causing Jean-Luc to moan and clutch her hips. 

She stroked him a few times before she stood, pulled him to his feet, and tugged his pants down along with his briefs. As his engorged member sprang free, Anita grinned. She could see that he was a good size, not too long and just the right amount of thickness. 

'Mmm, just the right size,' Anita thought as she pushed him back down on the couch. 

She kneeled before him, took his hard shaft into her hands and licked the head with her tongue.

Jean-Luc moaned and weaved his hands into her red hair. Her warm breath sent sparks of pleasure through him and he called the one name he knew, "Oh, Beverly!"

Anita looked into his passion filled eyes and stated, "I'm not Beverly at this moment, remember?"

He shook his head, "I'm through with the fantasy! I want Beverly, not Anita."

She smiled, nodded in agreement, and pulled his manhood into her mouth. She scraped her teeth lightly with each motion and massaged the sensitive spot just behind his sac with a finger as thrust his hips up to meet her. 

Her hot mouth wrapped around his heated flesh was heavenly but Jean-Luc wanted more. He gently pulled at her hair, "Come here." 

Beverly gave one last long stroke of her tongue around the head of his arousal and then stood. She knew exactly what he wanted. She pulled her skirt up to her waist and straddled his lap. She took his manhood into her hand and guided him into her hot, wet folds and lowered herself slowly as her inner muscles adjusted to his size. 

His hands slid up her thighs and came to rest on her hips. He began to kiss her breast bone and slowly moved from one breast to the other, to take a nipple into his mouth and teased them with his tongue.

Beverly began to rock her hips slowly and leaned back to allow him better access to her breast. She moaned at the sensation and moaned his name, "Jean-Luc…"

Jean-Luc began to thrust his hips in time with her movements; the feel of her inner muscles squeezing him was pure paradise. He gave a quick kiss between her breasts and then his tongue blazed a trail up to the hollow of her throat.

Beverly moaned and threw her head back, her focus on the delicious friction between their bodies. She knew she her end was approaching, but she held back, she wanted their end to be together. 

His thrust grew harder and faster, as he held her tightly. 

Beverly could feel his throbbing manhood grow even more and knew his release was nearing and allowed her own pleasure to show when their lips met in a heated kiss and her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

When her inner muscles tightened, he could no longer hold himself back. In a cascade of moans and muscles contracting, their mutual climax exploded.

Beverly legs trembled and she fell boneless onto Jean-Luc’s chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her to his body. 

"I love you, Jean-Luc." She spoke into his neck.

"I love you, too. More than anything." He stated, as his hands rubbed slowly up and down her spine.

Beverly whispered into his ear, "Let's go to your cabin and get off this holodeck."

"I think we can arrange that." Jean-Luc said, helping her to her feet. 

They retrieved their clothing and head for the door. Jean-Luc called over his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around Beverly's waist, "Computer, end program and save."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published on Oct. 21, 1999
> 
> Edited and restructured on January 24, 2014


End file.
